With You
by Taccora
Summary: Sort of an AU atmosphere. Voldemort was destroyed in the summer of Harry's fourth year and a 16 year-old Harry is loving life as he lives with his Godfather, Sirius. A transfer student invades Hogwarts and flips the lives of the inhabitants of the school
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Harry Potter character, places, and etc. The lovely world of Harry Potter belongs solely to JKR.   
  
Now that that's done you can go ahead and read the story and I don't have to worry about having a disclaimer. Also to those of you who can't invision what the clothes look like through my discriptions, my site has the story with links to pictures of the outfits. If you prefer to read it there here's my website address: http://harry-potter.secret-obsessions.net 


	2. with you 01

**With You   


Chapter 1

**

    It was Friday, September 2nd, and Cody Wilshire found herself walking into the large castle known as Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. She sighed and used her left hand to heft her black multicolored Luis Vuitton purse up her arm while her right hand cluctched her matching multicolored Luis Vuitton travel bag as she follwed Hagrid to the Headmaster's office. She knew that there were people looking at her curiously but she had gotten used to it seeing as she was raised in the muggle world with billionaire's for parents. She stood next to the gargoyle's as the giant quiety whispered the password and watched in interest when the stone creature hopped to the left to present the twirling stairs. 

    Cody watched as Hagrid knocked on the door and listened as a voice, that sounded much like her grandfather George, tell them to enter. She walked in behind Hagrid and was surprised to see the way in which the Headmaster was dressed. Apparently the people in Europe were more old fashioned when it came to the state of dress in the Wizarding world. Her last school let them dress in whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't too revealing, and appropriate for the weather. She shook her head at the thought of her old life and turned her attention to the headmaster. 

    "Well Miss Wilshire, you have come at the best time. The term doesn't start until Monday so you have a few days to get accustomed to your housemates and fellow classmates. I'll do the sorting now," Headmaster Dumbledore said before grabbing an old hat and placing it on her head. 

    The hat coughed causing Cody to jump a bit and it chuckled at her reaction before searching through her head. _'Umm. Great potential, this one. You have the thirst to learn but you aren't overbearing in your opinions. You're fiercly loyal and would fight for a friend without a thought about you're own safety. I think you'll do best in...'_ "GRYFFINDOR!" 

    Cody noticed the smile on the Headmaster's face as he took the hat off of her head and placed it back on the shelf. Cody grabbed stood up as she was handed a premade schedule, she had sent an owl with the electives that she wanted, and was shown to Gryffindor towers with Headmistress McGonagall, who just happened to be her head of house. As they walked through the grand castle Cody looked around her surroundings and had to admit that everything looked like something out of a fairytale. They walked through the castle until they came up to a large portrait of a f...full figured woman. McGonagall cleared her throat and the lady stopped talking to someone else who was in her portrait and said, "Password Please." 

    "Emerald," McGonagall said loud enough for the portrait and Cody to hear. 

    The portrait nodded and swung open and Cody followed McGonagall in. McGonagall lead her through the large, somewhat empty, common room until they got to a set of stairs. "The right pair is to the girl's dormitory's and right left is for the boy's. When you go up the stairs to your dorn room you will find that there is a floor for each year. When you get to year six go down the hall until you find the door with your name. It will likely be the last one on the right end seeing as the rooms are given in alphabetical order. Since there is an odd number of girls in your year you are in a room by yourself," McGonagall replied before turning and leaving the room. Cody sighed and made her way up the stairs so that she could settle in. 

    It took Cody fifteen minutes to get to her floor and find her room but when she did she immediately opened her door and headed inside of her room. She smiled when she saw the beautiful room. Since it was a single room the bed was enlarged to a king sized and her sheets were a beautiful gold satin as were four of her pillows. An embroidered white comforter and matching skirt also adorned the bed and two pillows that were placed over the gold pillows. She floor was covered in plush cream carpet and the four postered bed was made of mahogony wood that had matching furniture. Her clothes, from what she could see, had been placed in the appropriate places by the house elves and the small but conventional bathroom eleoquently done in a bergundy red and gold motif. 

    She sat her black multicolored Luis Vuitton duffle bag and purse down on the side of her bed before kicking off of her matching sandals, locking the door, and headed into the bathroom. She smiled when she saw the somewhat large whirlpool like tub and turned it on, making sure the water was warm, and poured a bit of her Vanilla Lace bubbles into the running water before going back into her room and peeled her black tunic and matching pants and put them in the dirty clothes bin, placed her shoes in the wardrobe, and pulled out a gown to wear before heading back into the bathroom. 

    She grabbed a hair clip and pinned her long light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair into a messy up do and sunk into the hot bath water and looked out the window in the bathroom and stared at the night sky. The stars sparkled with life and she smiled, thinking that her father could be looking at the stars at the exact same moment. She loved her father and would miss him terribly but it wasn't like she hadn't been away from him before. She sighed and closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm water as she thought about all the people she had left at home to be able to live with her father in Europe. 

    After her bath she wrapped a towel around her body and towel dried herself as she made the transition from her bathroom to her bedroom. She unwrapped her towel when she got to her bed, laid it on her comforter, and sat on it while she smoothed her lotion over her skin. Once her skin was moisturized she rolled on her deodorant and slipped on her black lace-up satin slip and smoothed it over her body before pulling back the covers of her bed and getting in. She had heavy jetlag from flying to London from California and then taking the excruiatingly long train ride to Hogwarts and all she wanted to do was sleep in a comfortable bed. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    It was late Friday night and Harry had just walked into the common room. He had been out with Ron and Hermione at a start of term party but he didn't really feel like staying out later than it was. He didn't really see a reason to be in a room of people where most of them weren't even his friends. They were the people who were so fickle as to turn on him as one would turn the page of the Daily Prophet. He had seen it happen many times during his early years in Hogwarts but since he wasn't really one to hold a petty grudge he just tuned them out and let them believe that all was good. He also didn't feel like being a third wheel between Ron and Hermione who had finally started dating over the summer. 

    As far as the girls went, he wasn't look for some fleeting romance having had learned his lesson earlier when he cheated on his main girl Cho, a girl who went to Durmstrang, with his girl on the side, Courtney, who told him she was three months pregnant last year. She had been attending Durmstrang at the time and, for the most part, didn't seem to care that she was pregnant. She was more concerned with him claiming the child and getting married. He didn't know what to do but thank the Goddess for blood tests because it came out that he wasn't the father. He cut off all ties to Courtney and broke up with Cho and started to live his life like he had some sense. 

    He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard the first and second years talking about the new girl who came in a couple of hours ago. Apparently she was beautiful and they were wondering which guy in her year would end up dating her. He shook his head and headed up to his room, that happened to be a single because of all his nightmares he used to have, and put on his night clothes before getting into his comfortable red velvet/satin bed. He took off his silver framed glasses and placed it on the ebony night stand before cutting off the lights and headed to sleep. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    It was around eight o'clock Saturday morning when Cody woke up from her dreamless sleep. She stretched her limbs as she got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom. She took off her night gown and headed into the shower stall and cleaned her body with her DOVE bodywash before wrapping her body in her white terry cloth robe and slipped her feet into some slippers as she walked over to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she was done cleansing her body she headed back into her room and began to get dressed. 

    She grabbed her pink and orange lace ribbon trim demi bra and panty set and put it on before grabbing her Warm Vanilla Sugar lotion and smoothed it over her skin and rolled on her clear deodorant. Once that was done she headed into her closet to find something to wear. After a couple of minutes she grabbed her green short sleeved scoop necked Ocean Isle Abercombie & Fitch shirt and pulled it over her head. She smoothed the shirt out over her chest before grabbing her light blue Abercombie & Fitch skirt and pulled it over her hips. She grabbed a green, blue, and white scarf and looped it around the belt loops of her skirt and tied it to give her skirt a somewhat stylish look. She grabbed her green Abercombie & Fitch flip flops and slid her feet into them before going to the bathroom to do something to her hair. She pulled her mid back length hair back into a neat pony tail that she held with a green and white hair tie before rolling on her Feast of Plums shade of her Christian Dior Addict Ultra Gloss. 

    Once she was ready she sprayed on her Shalimar perfume and placed her wand in her white purse and left her room. She locked the door behind her, having gotten the key from the nightstand, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked through the empty halls until she got to the large area where breakfast would be taking place. She headed over to the table that had a lion over it, which she had known was the symbol for her house. She sat in an empty seat and began to eat some fruit that was placed in front of her. 

    She was in the middle of eating when a guy around her age walked in the Great Hall. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt that showed sculptured arms, a pair of baggy fit blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. There was a small diamond stud in his nose that she just managed seeing because of the way the light hit the diamond and his clear green eyes were covered with a pair of stylish silver framed glasses. She watched as he licked his lips unconsciously as he clipped two silver hooped earrings into his left ear. 

    When he looked up their eyes met and Cody felt a shiver roll down her spine when his soulful eyes connected with hers. He gave her a friendly smile as he walked over to her. He sat down in front of her and said, "Good morning." 

    "Good morning to you too," Cody said with a small smile. 

    "My name's Harry Potter," Harry said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. 

    "It's nice to meet you Harry," Cody started, "My name's Cody Wilshire." 

    "What year are you in Cody?" Harry asked as he placed a few pancakes and a small helping of eggs onto his plate. 

    "I'm in sixth. What about you?" she asked before taking a sip of her water. 

    "I'm in sixth as well," Harry said as he realized that she wasn't just making polite conversation but that she really didn't know who he was. 

    "Well it's nice to meet someone seeing as I arrived yesterday and don't really know anyone yet," Cody replied. 

    Harry ate his food quietly and took her in. From what he observed in the thirty minutes they ate was that she had impecable manners, was easy going-seeing that she laughed at the stupidist things, and was just cool to be around. It was because of that, that Harry decided to ask her out and he was suddenly glad that the restrictions on their visits to Hogsmede had been lifted last year when the last of Voldemort's supporters had been captured. "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmede tonight?" 

    "What's Hogsmeede?" Cody asked. 

    "It's just a little shopping area not too far from here. It's kind of like a shopping center," Harry replied. 

    "Yeah. I would like that," Cody replied before people started to come into the hall. Cody smiled because she suddenly had something to look forward to. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

next  
back home 


	3. with you 02

**With You   


Chapter 2

**

    It was around seven o'clock in the afternoon and Cody headed to her bedroom to get ready for her date with Harry. It was still nice outside but she didn't want to get cold while they were out because she was wearing a skirt. She showered quickly and smoothed on her moisturizers, deodorants, and her sequened lace balconet bra and panty set. Once she was done with her preping she headed over to the bergundy chaise lounge where she had placed her clothes and began to get dressed. She grabbed her black spaghetti strapped GAP shirt and pulled it over her head. She smoothed the shirt over her chest and straightened the straps before grabbing her blue low rise Abercrombie & Fitch jeans and pulling them over her hips. She ran her hands over her thighs to get the wrinkles out then slid her french manicured toes into her black American Eagle slid ins. 

    Cody sighed and headed to the mirror to make sure that she looked okay. She nodded and smoothed out her ponytail from earlier before grabbing her Samsara perfume and spraying it on her neck and wrists. She quickly grabbed her purse from earlier and put her debit card, her father-being the rich man he was- had gotten it for her so that she wouldn't have to head to the bank every time she wanted something. She headed over to her dresser and grabbed her Pure Beige Christian Dior Diorific Plastic Shine Lip Gloss and rolled it over her lips. She blotted then grabbed her khaki blazer and pulled it over her black shirt and left the room, making sure she locked it before heading down the stairs. 

    As she walked down the stairs she ran into Crystal Heartwick who was in fifth year. The girl smiled at her and told her that Harry was waiting for her downstairs. Cody nodded a thanks before continuing her way down the stars. When she got there she smiled as she took in Harry. He was sitting on the couch with a group of friends and he too had changed his clothes. He was wearing a thin long sleeved white shirt that clung to his defined chest, a pair of baggy fit dark blue jeans, and a pair of black on black Air Force 1's. He wore a thick two holed black leather belt that were adorned with silver spikes and a thin black jacket on his lap. His hair was as messy as ever but looked sexy on him and his jewelry was all in place. 

    She walked over to the group and said an initial hello for all of them. Most of them said hi back to her but she caught the stank look that one of the girls gave her. Cody was taken aback by the girl's attitude by brushed it off and held Harry's offered hand as he led her out of the common room. They walked through the halls and passed various professors and students as they left the castle and headed for the gates. 

    It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the gate with the help of the invisible horse-drawn carriages. They both waved at Hagrid, who sometimes guarded the entrance of the gate to make sure that the students who went out were reported if they didn't get back before curfew. As they walked down the semi busy streets of Hogsmede Harry and Cody held hand and talked about everything and nothing. 

    They walked into Honeyduke's candy store and Cody immediately made her way to the fuity lip shaped lolly pops and plucked out a Blueberry & Cream, Strawberry Raspberry, and a Strawberry & Cream flavored lollypop before grabbed a few cherry fruit chews and headed to the register. She went to go in her pocket to grab her debit card and pay for her stuff but Harry shook his head and said, "This is a date Cody and when I go out on the date I pay for the stuff." 

    Cody shrugged and let him do his thing. He paid for her treats and handed her the clear bag that had brown chocolate bars imprinted on them and handed it to her. She quickly grabbed a cherry fruit chew and popped it in her mouth as they headed down the road. She looked at the various little shops and stopped in a pet shop. Cody smiled at the baby owls and pet the tiny kittens. She even helped to feed the wolf cub and give it it's vitamens. 

    It was later that evening when they made their way into a dimly lit cafe. The hostess showed Cody and Harry to a booth and they both slid in and moved their head to the mellow beat that the band was playing on stage. They had just finished looking through their menus when the waitress came over and asked for their orders. Cody waited until Harry, who had ordered a steak with a baked potato and a pepsi, finished before ordering a grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing and a pink lemonade. 

    They were in the middle of their dinner when a little girl came up to their table and yanked on Harry's jacket. Harry wiped his mouth and looked down then smiled when he saw who it was. "And what can I do for you sweetie?" 

    "Can I have your autograph Mr. Potter?" the little girl asked as she handed him a napkin and a pin. 

    "Sure," Harry said before scribbling his name neatly on the napkin and handing it, and the pin, back to the little girl. 

    Her eyes lit up as she took the paper and ran back to her parents. He silently cursed himself when he saw the confused look on Cody's face and thanked the Gods when the lady on the mic and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I have just gotten word that Harry Potter's in the audience. Why don't you help me in convincing him to come up here and sing something for us?" 

    Cody just guessed that he was somewhat of a local celebrity and left that alone but the thought of him singing sounded appealing. By the way the other patrons were going on it seemed like he sung really well and seeing as she was somewhat of a singer herself she would have loved to hear him. Harry seeing her look decided that the only way to get out of this was to bring her in on it with him. "I'll sing a song if you sing one," he offered. 

    Cody thought about the pros and cons of her decisions before saying, "Deal." 

    "Really?" he asked. 

    "Really," Cody replied with a smirk. 

    Harry shook his head and stood up and headed to the stage. The lady smiled and said, "I'll sing on one condition." 

    "And that condition is?" the woman asked. 

    "That my date gets to sing after I do," he replied. 

    The woman smiled and said, "Sure." 

    Harry made his way to the stool and sat down as the musicians began to play a melody that was somewhere between a slow song and an uptempo. He took a deep breath and started to sing a song that he had written a while ago called confessions: 

**HOOK:**_   
Watch this   
These are my cofessions   
Just when I thought I said all I could say   
My chick on the side said she got one on the way   
These are my confessions   
Man, I'm thrown and I don't know what to do   
I guess I got to give you part two   
Of my Confessions   
If I'm going to tell it then I got to tell it all   
Damn near cried when I got that phone call   
I'm so throwed   
I don't know what to do   
But to give you part two of my confessions _

Now this is going to be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do   
Got me talking to myself asking how am I going to tell you   
'Bout that chick from part one that I was creepin' with, creepin' with   
Say she's three months pregnant and she's keepin it   
First thing that came to mind was you   
Second thing was how do I know that it's mine and it's true   
Third thing was me wishing that I never did what I did   
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye-bye to our relationship 

**HOOK**

_Sitting here stuck on stupid, trying to figure out   
When, what and how this is going to come out my mouth   
See it ain't going to be easy   
But I need to stop thinking, contemplating, be a man and get it over with   
Over with   
I'm ridin' in my whip, racin' two her place   
Talkin' to myself, preparing to tell her to her face   
She opened the door, didn't wanna come near me   
I said, "One second, baby, please here me"_

**HOOK**

_This by far is the hardest thing that I ever had to do   
To tell you, the woman that I love, that I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know   
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this   
And hopefully you'll give me another chance   
This ain't about my career, this ain't about my life   
It's about us, please_

**HOOK**

    Cody sat there in amazement. His voice was so soulful and she actually felt like she was the girl that he had cheated on. The patrons stood up and applauded as Harry smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, and said, "That you. Now Cody get your pretty self up here and sing somethingn." 

    Cody took a deep breath and stood from her seat and headed to the the stage and passed Harry on the way to the seat. Cody sat on the stool and whispered to the band about the melody she wanted played before she started to sing. The song had a mellow melody and Harry listened intently as he ate his steak. He watched as her full lips opened and a beautiful voice came out singing: 

_I don't understand   
You look just like the man   
In the picture by our bed   
The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head   
I'm checkin' your clothes   
And you wear the same size shoe   
You sleep in his spot   
And you're driving his car   
But I don't know just who you are _

There's a stranger in my house   
It took a while to figure out   
There's no way you could be who you say you are   
You gotta be someone else   
Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that   
And he wouldn't treat me like you do   
He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me   
So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house 

I'm not sure who you are   
Don't see your shadow around when you walk   
Ain't leavin' no kisses   
Goodbye with no words   
If these walls could talk   
They would have nothing to tell   
So what could it be?   
Is there someone imitating me?   
Could she be taking my place?   
Look me in the face   
And tell me that I'm wrong   
When I say... 

There's a stranger in my house   
It took a while to figure out   
There's no way you could be who you say you are   
You gotta be someone else   
Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that   
And he wouldn't treat me like you do   
He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me   
So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house 

Pop quiz   
Tell me where we first kissed   
Tell me where my spot is   
Tell me if I liked it, loved it   
Or could it be   
That the stranger is me   
Have I changed so drastically?   
Is it I want more from me?   
And you remain the same 

There's a stranger in my house   
It took a while to figure out   
There's no way you could be who you say you are   
You gotta be someone else   
Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that   
And he wouldn't treat me like you do   
He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me   
So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house 

    Cody smiled and winked at Harry before leaving the stage and heading back to her seat. They finished their dinner then left the cafe, after leaving a sizable tip of course. As they made their way to the edge of Hogsmede where Hogwarts gates were Cody popped another fruit chew in her mouth and continued with the conversation on how they both came to having a passion for singing. Cody waved to Hagrid as they walked through the tall gates and got on the awaiting chariot and rode back to the school. 

    "So...I had a good time tonight," Harry stated to break the silence. 

    "I did too," Cody said with a gentle smile. 

    "So would you like to go out again?" he asked. 

    "Sure. When would you like to go out?" she asked. 

    "How about next Saturday we go see a movie?" he suggested, suddenly thankful that that he and Hermione had talked the Weasely twins into opening a theater in Hogsmede. 

    "I'd like that," Cody said as they walked in the building. 

    It was almost ten o'clock so most of the people were either out on the astronomy tower or in their common room. Harry and walked contently into their common room where their ears were bombarded with noise of the partying people on the room. Cody pulled Harry over to the partition of the boys and girls dorms and gave him a warm hug and a quick, frienly, kiss on the lips. 

    "Thanks for today I really appreciated it and I look forward to next weekend. Sweet dreams Harry," Cody said before letting go of his hands and heading to her room. 

    Cody unlocked the door and threw her candy on her chaise lounge. She locked the door as she kicked on her sandals and a giddy laugh left her lips when she thought about Harry. She quickly pulled off her clothes and slipped into the first night gown she came across, which just happend to be a flapper inspired satin slip. As she laid in her bed all she thought about was the fact that Hogwarts just might not be as bad as she thought it would be. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

next  
back home 


	4. with you 03

**With You   


Chapter 3

**

    It was Sunday morning and Cody was abruptly pulled from sleep by a persistent knock on her door. She grumbled before turning over to see the door and yelled, "Who is it?" 

    "Hermione Granger!" the person said from behind the door. 

    Cody couldn't remember where or if she had even met the girl yesterday but she just sighed and opened the door. She was met with a girl who was slightly taller than her with thick brown hair back in a messy ponytail wearing a pink tank lounger. Cody motioned for her to come in before she closed the door and asked the girl what she wanted. 

    "This is kind of embarrassing," Hermione said as she looked around the room. 

    "What is it that you need? We're both girls so I'm sure I can handle anything you have to tell me," Cody said as she began to make her bed. 

    "I calculated my days wrong and I'm PMSing. I was wondering if you had any Midol or anything. Most of the witches here don't use it but since you've lived in the muggle world I figured you're my best chance for having any," Hermione replied. 

    "I think so. Wait a minute," Cody said before she headed into her bathroom to look for the packets of Midol she had brought with her. 

    After a minute she came back out with a silver packet and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked at her as if she was her savior, "Thank you so much." 

    "No problem," Cody said with a chuckle. 

    Hermione was about to walk out of the door when she turned around and said, "Most of us girls are going to head to the quidditch pitch in about an hour. The boys are out practicing for quidditch and I thought you'd like to come. If it's any consolation, Harry's the team captain." 

    Cody laughed and said, "How about I meet y'all in the Great Hall for a late breakfast and we can go from there." 

    Hermione nodded and headed out of the room. Cody stretched her arms and cracked her neck before heading into her bathroom for a long hot bath. After her bath she towel dried her body, smoothed on her lavender scented moisturizing cream, and rolled on her clear deodorant. Once that was done she headed over to her top drawer and pulled out her tan seamless balconet push-up bra and matching panties and slid them on. Once she was covered in her undergarments she made her way inside of her closet to find the first compete outfit to wear. 

    She quickly grabbed a pair of dark blue low-rise Abercrombie and Fitch jeans and slid them on. She buttoned and zipped her boot cut jeans before pulling her white and lace spaghetti strapped shirt over her head and smoothing it down on her chest. She didn't really care that the straps to her bra was showing because it matching the lace that bordered the top of shirt. Cody grabbed a hair clip from her night stand and proceeded to put her hair in a cute but messy up do as she searched for some shoes to wear. A minute later she came across her white ACCESSORI shoes that had a gold heel. She grabbed them and headed over to her bed, where she sat down and pulled them on. She fastened the buckle before grabbing her lavender body splash and sprayed it lightly on her body. 

    Once she was ready she slipped her white and silver BEBE belt chain through the loops of her jeans then grabbed her purse and headed down stairs into the common room and headed for the Great Hall. When she got there she saw a couple of people sitting and eating but half of the Gryffindor table was out on the field already. She headed to the table and began to eat, after saying her prayers first, and had small conversation with the few people she had already met. Once she was finished eating she stood and headed for the field. 

    Hermione and the other girls had already left, seeing as they had made it to the Great Hall before she did, and was waiting for her out on the bleachers. She headed outside to the pitch and climbed on the bleaches to watch her team practice. Hermione and a couple of other girls greeted her and motioned for her to join them and watch the game. Cody was never really a big sports person but she loved to fly so she could just imagine what it felt like to play the game. 

    Cody and a couple of the other girls talked to each other, some discussing which team member they liked or how their summer went, when Cody noticed that Hermione wasn't joining in on the conversation. In fact, all she did do was stare at the players. Cody turned to the field and noticed who she was staring at. There was a redheaded boy flying back and forth between the Gryffindor team goal post. He wasn't really her type but he was cute and she figured that she could see why Hermione was interested, physically wise, but she really didn't know him to say that he would be good for Hermione, not that she really knew Hermione at all anyway. 

    "So, are you dating the redhead?" Cody asked Hermione quietly. 

    Hermione's attention snapped to Cody and she looked at the girl for a minute before answering with, "I...we're dating but we're not an official couple yet." 

    "How long have you known him?" Cody asked. 

    "Ron, Harry, and I have been friends since we were eleven. At first Ron and I never got along at first but as time went on we found that we were attracted to one another. I really like him but I don't want to put pressure on him. He's finally getting out of his family's and Harry's shadow and I don't want him to feel like I want him just because of that," Hermione replied. 

    "What do you mean by him being in Harry and his family's shadows?" Cody asked. 

    Hermione looked at her funny for a minute before answering, "Harry's like a God to the wizarding people in Britain. To them he can do no harm, I mean he did kill the most powerful dark lord since Dumbledore's time, and then with him being rich...well he just has a lot of influence. It didn't really allow Ron to stand out much in the friendship. I was the smart one so all the teachers doted on me and Harry was the famous one so all the people loved him and Ron was just the younger brother of an extraordinary, yet poor, family." 

    "So what changed?" Cody asked. 

    "After the war the Weasley's, that's Ron's family, received a large sum of money for their assistance in the war and then Mr. Weasley became Minister so he wasn't poor anymore which allowed him to live like he always wanted to. His older brothers had already moved out of the house so that gave him the space and means to become comfortable in his own skin. Needless to say that when he came back to school after this whole ordeal he was a different person and a lot of people started to like who he became. He wasn't as irritable, hot headed, as he was before because he had high esteem for himself and his family. His confidence made everyone see who he was and not what he had. A lot of girls liked him now. Girls who were and are way prettier than I was, am, and ever will be," Hermione replied with a sigh. 

    "You're a beautiful girl Hermione and I'm sure he knows that," Cody said seriously. 

    Hermione was attractive, not drop dead gorgeous, but what she lacked on outside appearance she more than made up for with her personality. Hermione turned to Cody and smiled lightly and said, "Yeah, well there was a time when no one ever looked at me as anything more than a brain and a prospective tutor. That was until Victor, he's a famous quidditch player, took interest in me. Then all the boys started thinking that there was more to me than meets the eyes. Eventually I grew curves and relaxed my hair because that made it more manageable and now I'm one of the girls." 

    "So you've always had it somewhat difficult?" Cody asked Hermione. 

    "I guess you can say that. I mean I had attentive parents who were there for me but they couldn't protect me from everything. I was labeled as a nerd in school because I liked to learn new things and I usually got picked on. Everything changed, or at least I thought it would change when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I felt like I would finally belong. That there would be more people like me out there but after a while people here started teasing me also. Not only was I smart but I was muggle born so that made me stand out even more. When I became friends with Harry and Ron I suddenly became part of something and I liked that feeling," Hermione said with a far off look on her face, "But enough about me. What about you? What's your story?" 

    "Well it's not really much to tell. Both my parents are pureblood wizards from America and I was born and raised there. I've never had a close peer group though because my father was rich and most of the people where I lived were either snobs or after me for status. I do have some friends though and they're loyal and we have a good time while we're together. I'm going to Hogwarts now instead of Salem because I live with my father and he will be in Britain for an undeterminable amount of time on business so here I am," Cody answered. 

    "So where do you see yourself with Harry?" Hermione asked as she turned her attention to the guy she loved as if he was her own flesh and blood. 

    "He's nice. I don't know him well enough to say anything different but we have fun together. There's no pressure, and I like that. He's my type so if everything goes right I can see us being a couple and he may even meet my father. If it gets that far I'll pray for him because it won't be nice," Cody replied. 

    "Why do you say that?" Hermione asked. 

    "Because I'm daddy's little girl and to him I'll never be old enough to date," Cody replied with a laugh. 

    Hermione smiled at her and motioned for her to watch the game. Thirty minutes later the practice ended and the players landed and the spectators stretched as the team made their way to the locker rooms to shower and change out of their practice clothes. Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma headed back to the school while Hermione and Cody waited for Harry and Ron. 

    "So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked Cody as they waited for the boys. 

    "I don't know. I'll probably look over my schedule to see what my classes are like before getting in contact with my friends back home," Cody replied. 

    "How are you going to do that? You do know that cross seas Owling takes a couple of days don't you?" Hermione asked Cody. 

    "Yeah but I don't use owls much. You see my father knew some people and had them program a couple of electronics for me so that it would work in magical environments," Cody replied and noticed Hermione's interest piqued. 

    "What electronics did he have enchanted?" Hermione asked not even noticing Ron and Harry walk out of the locker room. 

    "My laptops, cell phone, and two way pager," Cody replied. 

    "Hey Hermione," Ron said as he kissed her quickly on the lips before turning to Cody and said, "Hey Cody." 

    "Hey Ron," Cody responded with a smile as Hermione leaned comfortably in against Ron and walked with him towards the school. 

    "So what'd you think about the practice?" Harry asked once he and Cody were relatively alone. 

    Cody stood from her spot and started the journey towards the school, with Harry alongside her, before answering, "It was good. I haven't really watched a game of quidditch so it was enlightening." 

    "Why not? I was under the impression that you went to a magical school in America," Harry responded. 

    "And how did you know I was from America?" Cody asked. 

    "Well your accent for one and I have my connections Miss Wilshire. So why haven't you seen the game before?" 

    "Well the school I went to was an optional boarding school. If you lived far away you were a boarder but if you didn't you could leave campus after school hours. Quidditch was an elective so the games were always after school hours and I was never one to go to the games. Especially not with the majority of people that were in my school district," Cody replied honestly. 

    They walked silently the rest of the way until they got to the entrance of the massive castle. Harry held the door for her before walking in after her. They said hello to the people they passed on the way to their common room before Harry asked her what she planned on doing later that evening. 

    "Nothing much. I'll probably chill in the common room and finish reading a book I'd started a while ago," Cody answered. 

    "Well there's a start of term party later on tonight and all the houses are invited. We've gotten permission from the headmaster to have it outside by the lake and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Harry asked as they walked into the common room. 

    "Sure," Cody responded before kissing him on the cheek and heading up to her room. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    It was six o'clock when Cody decided to get up and prepare for her impromptu fate with Harry when someone knocked on her door. She stretched and walked barefooted over to her door and unlocked it. She was surprised, though not unpleasantly, to find Hermione standing there but what got to her was that the poor girl looked like she was about to break down. Cody motioned for her to come in and sat her down on the burgundy chaise lounge before asking her what was wrong. 

    "Ron just asked me to go with him to the party tonight," Hermione replied as if that was all the explanation in the world. 

    "And the problem is?" Cody asked. 

    "I have absolutely nothing to wear! The only thing semi appropriate that I bought for this occasion was a pair of formal dress robes and that too formal for this! Something told me to bring a skirt or something but no I had to let logic seep in and now I bloody screwed!" Hermione exclaimed. 

    "Calm down Hermione," Cody replied falling into the big sister role she was famous for with her friends, "What size are you?" 

    Hermione took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before saying, "I'm a six in the waist, a medium in shirts, and a seven in shoes." 

    "Well I'm a little bit smaller than you but I'm sure my clothes should fit you," Cody replied before stretching and said, "So what time are the boys picking us up?" 

    "Around eight or nine," Hermione answered. 

    "So come back around seven. Make sure you've showered and everything and I'll find something for you to wear," Cody replied before showing Hermione to the door and headed back inside her closet to find something to wear. 

    It took her almost twenty minutes but she finally settled on an outfit for both her and Hermione to wear then headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She bathed using her pearberry body wash and cleansed her face with her Milk Thistle cream before leaving the bathroom and heading for her dresser. She rolled on her deodorant and smoothed on her lotion before putting her cream onto her face. She had just slid on her pink lace embroidered bra and matching v-string skirt panties before heading over to her bed to slide on her skirt and her silver and pink pearled belt around her hips. As soon as she grabbed the skirt there was a knock on her door. 

    "Hold on!" she yelled before wrapping a robe around her body and headed towards the door. 

    She opened it to reveal Hermione who was also adorned in a robe. She moved to let the girl in before showing her the outfit she had picked out for her. Hermione said thank you before beginning to get dressed. Cody smiled knowing that Hermione would end up being one of her best female friends. She shook her head and pulled on her skirt and pulled on her short sleeved wheat colored Abercrombie & Fitch shirt that had pink flowers embroidered on them before sliding her feet into her pink suede strappy sandals. She tied them up then pulled her hair up and applied some make up. 

    Hermione thanked every God she knew that she blue Abercrombie shorts fit as she tied the pink string around her waist before sliding into the delicate pink satin spaghetti strapped shirt. She smoothed it out over her stomach before sliding her feet in into the pink sandals that Cody had provided. It wasn't until she went to check herself out in the mirror that she realized that the shoes she had on weren't regular flip flops but a pair of overly expensive Luis Vuitton shoes. 

    "Bloody hell," Hermione whispered in shock, "Are you sure you want to let me borrow these shoes?" 

    Cody turned around and looked at her feet before going back to her mirror and saying, "Yes, they go with the outfit." 

    "If I don't remember later I just want to say thanks. For everything. For listening to me and letting me borrow these clothes," Hermione replied. 

    "No problem," Cody replied before the boys came and took them to the party. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

next  
back home 


End file.
